


That Smirk, Pt. 2

by running_out



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_out/pseuds/running_out
Summary: Dawn, and Weevil talk a bit.  Short continuation of That Smirk.





	That Smirk, Pt. 2

Dawn was momentarily dumbstruck; it had been a long while since she’d actually been attracted to any guy, much less one who was apparently the leader of a biker gang. When she was twelve she’d had a thing for Spike; who wouldn’t with the attitude, that accent, and those cheekbones? Then, Sunnydale had imploded, and Spike had died, and she and Buffy moved to Rome, and there had been plenty of pretty Italian boys who wanted to show the new American girl around but . . . she just couldn’t bring herself to be interested. To be fair, she was being fairly shallow at the moment; she obviously didn’t know who this guy was but she had eyes. And he was ohsopretty, with those long, lush eyelashes, dark eyes, and sinful smirk. And the tattoos! Apparently, they were A Thing for her. Go figure. 

“Hey, chica, you listenin’? I said, this is for PCHers. Who do you think you are?” Gel Head’s voice broke through her thoughts. Her object of lust spoke before she could,  
“Felix, relax. It’s obvious she’s not from Neptune.”  
The last bit was directed towards Dawn, and she nodded in confirmation. She really didn’t like this Felix’s tone but deciding it really wasn’t worth getting into a fight about a parking spot within her first five minutes of arriving, she gestured to the motorcycles grouped behind them,

“Yeah, hey, sorry. I just kind of assumed that this was a kind of designated bike parking area.”  
“Well, it is chica. But the only ones who ride bikes in this town are us. Ya get me?” 

This Felix was getting on her nerves. Before she gave into the temptation of punching him, she decided that the best bet was to talk to Mr. Tattoos. Turning to face him, physically indicating that she was done with Felix aka ‘Gel Head’, she stuck her hand out,  
“Dawn Summers. Newest resident of Neptune. I’ve literally been in town for about two hours. Think we can talk about this?”  
Cool dark eyes assessed her, and then he was shaking her hand. He tossed his friend a look, and it was taken as the hint it was meant to be. Felix backed off to go stand with the rest of the gang but not without a slight glare at Dawn.  
“Weevil.”  
“. . . like the beetle?” she was slightly baffled. It must have shown on her face because he gave a small chuckle.  
“Yeah, mami, like the beetle. You’re brave; people don’t bring that up. I’m a bad-ass gang leader, ya know. People think I’m scary.” His voice was teasing but his face was completely serious.  
“Esé, I’m from Sunndydale. Try, and scare me.” The grin she gave him was sharp, and a little bit vicious.  
Comprehension lit up his eyes, making Dawn’s stomach flutter a bit.  
“Oh, we are going to get along just fine. Call me Eli.” Yeah, those damn butterflies were going to be a problem if he kept looking at her like that.


End file.
